


Postponed Family

by AdaVila



Series: Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov, Family, Family Drama, Fluff, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Teasing, VictUuri, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdaVila/pseuds/AdaVila
Summary: “Oh, I’ve heard of you.” Yuuri hears a bit of mischief in her response but doesn’t ask to explain. “It’s nothing urgent, I just wanted to know if he’s going to visit his parents this weekend.”“His parents?” Yuuri feels silly for being so surprised. Of course Viktor has parents, he’s even mentioned some of their family vacations when he was a kid and things like that. He just kind of... Forgot?---This is part three of the series 'Family Affairs of the Russian Tigers', please read the first two.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anything with * after it will have an explanation at the end of the chapter.  
> Please read the first two stories if you haven't already.

***Incoming call from Ada P.***

 

“Viktor! Your phone is ringing! Someone named Ada!” Yuuri yells on his way to the bathroom, holding Viktor’s ringing phone.

“Oh, pick it up and tell her I’m in the shower, she’ll get mad if I ignore the call!” Viktor’s voice is a bit muffled by the sound of water and Yuuri does as he is told.

“Hello, this is Yuuri. Viktor’s in the shower right now.” He speaks into the phone, hoping the person on the other end understands English.

“Oh, Yuuri! Nice to finally know you’re really in Russia!” A serious voice speaks to him in clear English and he lets out a sigh of relief.

“Ah, so you’ve heard of me. Anyways, do you need anything urgent from Viktor? I can make him come out of the shower for a minute.” He hears a small chuckle from the other side of the phone before the girl answers.

“Oh, I’ve heard of you.” Yuuri hears a bit of mischief in her response but doesn’t ask to explain. “It’s nothing urgent, I just wanted to know if he’s going to visit his parents this weekend.”

“His parents?” Yuuri feels silly for being so surprised. Of course Viktor has parents, he’s even mentioned some of their family vacations when he was a kid and things like that. He just kind of... Forgot?

Ever since Yuuri had started visiting Russia Viktor hasn’t mentioned his parents or taken him to meet them. He just kind of thought maybe they don’t have a good relationship or are against Viktor’s lifestyle.

“Yeah, it’s his mum’s birthday on Saturday and I have something for her.” A weird silence settles between them for a few seconds. “Sorry, he did tell you, didn’t he?” Her voice is unsure, suspecting she’s said a bit too much.

“No, no, his mum yeah I knew that, umm, he didn’t tell me if he’s going though so you’ll have to get back to him.” Stumbling over his own words he realises that there’s no way she’ll believe him and he feels his cheeks burn.

“Okay, thanks. Have a nice day then.” She acts as if he hadn’t just struggled to give her a coherent response and after they’ve said their goodbyes ends the call.

“What did she want?” Viktor has emerged from the shower, hair still wet and a towel draped around his waist.

“You’ll have to get back to her because she wanted to find out if you’re going to visit your parents for your mum’s birthday.” A slightly shocked expression crosses Viktor’s face but in seconds it’s replaced with a small grin as he looks down at Yuuri who’s arms are crossed over his chest and eyes focused on the TV, suddenly very interested in a show which is clearly in Russian.

“Hmm, I’m not going. I have someone more interesting to keep me company.” His voice is low and soft as he sits next to Yuuri, slowly inching closer. He place his palm on Yuuri’s tight and starts tracing random paters with his fingertips, crawling upwards.

“Don’t be stupid. It’s your mum’s birthday, when even was the last time you met her?” Yuuri’s voice is serious and steady but his reddening cheeks make Viktor grin as he drags his palm higher.

“They’re both very busy people, she won’t be mad if I don’t arrive to wish her a happy birthday.” Yuuri shivers as Viktor’s hot breath tickles his neck as he talks.

“Why don’t you want us to meet?” He tries to be serious as Viktor clearly has something else in mind, only chuckling as he trails slow kisses from Yuuri’s collarbone up to his lips.

“I’m serious! Are you on bad terms with them? Or do you think they’ll be against this kind of a relationship?” He takes a shaky breath as he holds Viktor’s face in his palms after having pushed him away. “Or are you ashamed of me?”

Viktor leans into his palm, kissing his wrist with closed eyes.

“That is one of the stupidest things you have ever said to me.” He brushes his fingers over Yuuri’s cheek and leans in for a slow, soft kiss. When they break the kiss Viktor leans his forehead against Yuuri’s, looking into his brown eyes and smiles.

“I’m serious, they’re both very busy people. They each have their own businesses to run and my mum has never been one for birthdays. She only ever celebrates it because it’s on Christmas*. But if you want, I’ll gladly take you to meet them. I just know how anxious you get and I didn’t want to make you like that on one of our free days. Forgive me?” They both smile as Yuuri nods and brings their lips together.

“Also, they’re kind of annoying when they talk about how cute I was as a baby.” Yuuri feels tears form in the corners of his eyes as he laughs at Viktor’s annoyed expression paired with clear fondness in his eyes.

 

\---

 

  
***Ada P.***  
“Idiot, you should have told me Yuuri knows nothing about your parents.”

 

 ***Vik***  
“Don’t worry, he wasn’t too upset. We talked about it.”

 

 ***Ada P.***  
“And what exactly does ‘not too upset’ mean? From his voice I felt like I’ve just stabbed his puppy and not simply asked about his fiancé’s parents.”

 

 ***Vik***  
“We talked about it, I’m taking him to meet them on Saturday.”  
“What was it you wanted from me btw?”

 

 ***Ada P.***  
“About time! You’ve been fangirling about the boy for a year and he still hasn’t met your parents.”  
“I wanted to make that cake Viktoria loves and send it to her through you.”

 

 ***Vik***  
“Mum will gush about you again if you do that. Thanks, I’ll pick it up on Saturday morning.”

 

\---

 

  
***Hell*** (*)  
“Oh god pls kill Vik when u see him at practice, he’s an idiot”

 

 ***Yura***  
“I know he is”  
“I’ll do it if u tell Mila to fuck off”

 

 ***Hell***  
“She wants to act like ur sister, let her be”

 

 ***Yura***  
“U have never been this annoying”

 

 ***Hell***  
“If u say so knife shoe master”

 

 ***Yura***  
“OH GOD I WAS SEVEN LET ME LIVE”

 

 ***Hell***  
“U literally called your skates knife shoes like last week or smt”

**Author's Note:**

> *Christmas in Russia is on January 7th  
> *Yuri has saved Ada in his phone as Hell because the name Ada is derived from the russian word Ad which means hell and he simply made a typo but after noticing just couldn't be bothered because he thinks it's kinda cool.  
> \---  
> The way Ada types changes a lot when she texts her brother and I think it's something we all do.  
> Yuuri is anxious about the language thing because after coming to Russia he understood that quite a lot of people speak poor English or none at all. Also, I see him as the type to always be a bit paranoid about people turning out to be homophobes  
> In regards of Viktors parents, it is partly true that he didn't take Yuuri to meet them because he is more or less afraid his mother will show him his baby pictures XD


End file.
